


Not the Only One, and Freer for It

by Aondeug



Category: Bleach
Genre: Metamour Bonding, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Neither Urahara or Sui Feng are perfect people. Nor can they be everything Yoruichi needs alone. The lovely thing about their both dating her, though, is that neither of them have to be.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke, Sui Feng | Soifon & Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 3





	Not the Only One, and Freer for It

  
He says to you  
One day over tea,  
“Thank you.”

You look to him  
Wondering why  
When so often  
You’re both at odds.

“I don’t have the energy  
To keep up with her, you know.”

You don’t have an answer  
And you think on it  
Over the course of  
That day and over  
The next six days.

No conclusion is reached  
Until months later  
When over tea  
You say to him  
Out of the blue  
“Thank you.”

This confuses him  
And he tilts his head  
Wondering at you  
And your softness.

  
“I can’t joke with her  
The way that you do, Urahara Kisuke.”

He sits on that  
For a moment  
Before smiling wide  
And for the first time  
You love that grin. 


End file.
